


The Devil You Know

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is much more mature than the likes of Kaga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ, for 31_days May 26, 2006.

Tsutsui doesn't think of himself as an intellectual. Not really. He does, however, think himself well-mannered, well-versed, and respectful. He has never been so exceptional that he's been accepted into excellent schools, nor has he been exceptional in any other way (he thinks briefly of Touya Akira, something he might not have done before but now he can't help it).

He does, however, consider himself mature. And he is much more mature than the likes of Kaga. He is _sure_ of this.

He is trying to figure out why Kaga is still around.

“Still here, huh?” Kaga drawls, having returned from his walk. He’s holding a can of soda from the vending machines down the hall. “Don’t they rotate the cleaning of the stones or something?”

“I like doing it,” Tsutsui defends himself. He finishes with the stones and goes about tidying the rest of the clubroom. At least this high school has a club. Then again… Tsutsui thinks back to classrooms with Shindou Hikaru, and how much fun it was, and smiles. Maybe that wasn’t so bad, after all.

“I’m not gonna wait around all day for you, you know.” Kaga takes a sip of his soda before offering the can to Tsutsui, who refuses. “I just got off work, and I have to go to the shogi club after supper. So if we’re going, let’s go.”

“And where _are_ we going?” Tsutsui wonders wryly. He admires his clean-up and glances at Kaga over his shoulder. “I never said I was going anywhere with you.” He isn’t so easy to bully anymore, isn’t so easy to just go along with whatever Kaga says.

“If you don’t want supper, suit yourself. It was my treat.” Kaga sets his soda down and starts rummaging through his coat.

Tsutsui falters, heart fluttering despite himself as he thinks that Kaga is _buying him dinner_ , and stammers, “Ah, Kaga, th-that’s – very kind of you – KAGA!”

Kaga pauses in the act of lighting a cigarette, lets the flame of his lighter go out. “What?”

“You can’t smoke here!” Tsutsui snaps, feeling irritated that he should have to explain the obvious. “It’s a school!”

“Head up to the roof,” Kaga instructs, “and try to tell me I’m the first to smoke on school grounds.”

“ _Be that as it may_ ,” Tsutsui seethes, “you can’t just do that right in front of me!”

“What, don’t tell me you’re a hall monitor, too?” Kaga smirks, but puts the cigarette back in the pack, and both pack and lighter disappear back into Kaga’s jacket. “They relax me. You know, unwind me. Take the stress away.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Tsutsui says, going to get his backpack. “They’re bad for you. Find something else to relieve your stress, if you have so much. Like listening to music, or reading a book, or--Ka--?!”

“Or?” Kaga asks, tightening his grip around Tsutsui’s waist. He nuzzles the back of Tsutsui’s neck.

Tsutsui should use his backpack as a weapon and beat Kaga off of him. He doesn’t, though, because he’s never really been violent. He lets go of his bag’s straps and puts his palms on the cool, off-white plastic tabletop. Behind him, Kaga is touching him, but barely, like he’s being tested to see if he’ll scream or not. Kaga’s fingers graze his thighs, trace his belt buckle, but Tsutsui stops them when they try to pull his uniform shirt out of his pants.

“Don’t,” he breathes, even though he has a half-hard erection now and wants very much to keep going. But Tsutsui is mature, so much more mature than Kaga and he _can’t believe he is with Kaga anyway_ and he knows there is a time and place for such things. “We’re in school.”

“You mean you are,” Kaga retorts. He bumps his hips forward, letting Tsutsui feels his obvious erection. “I don’t go to school.”

“You should,” Tsutsui mutters. “Maybe learn some discipline. Kaga!” he cries, and moves to stop the other’s hands from unbuttoning his shirt. He takes hold of one hand with both of his, but the other slips between the folds of his shirt and finds skin. He digs his short fingernails into Kaga’s hand, but that’s less because of the older boy’s audacity and more because Kaga has found a nipple. “Nng,” he grunts, because it’s all that manages to come out.

“You let me do this more often, and I might just quit smoking,” Kaga quips quietly. He bites Tsutsui’s ear when he shivers, and pinches his nipple when Tsutsui whimpers. Tsutsui is fisting his own pants now, so Kaga uses his free hand to work on the other’s belt buckle.

“Kaga,” Tsutsui protests weakly. “Someone could come in, someone could – ahh.”

In the end, Kaga takes pity on him – or doesn’t, depending on your perspective. He gives Tsutsui’s erection a few -- _wonderful, just what he wants_ \-- rubs before removing his hands and turning Tsutsui around to face him.

“Hanging around me is turning you into a bad boy,” Kaga murmurs as he pulls off Tsutsui’s glasses and sets them on the table.

“I know,” Tsutsui mumbles back. “You’re horrible.”

When Kaga kisses him, he isn’t sure he would care if the entire faculty and student council decided to walk in. He clings to Kaga like the taller boy is a lifeline, loves it when Kaga crushes their bodies together, and doesn’t think about the way his uniform is getting rumpled.

He doesn’t know how long the kiss lasts, but he knows when it ends he keeps his fingers in Kaga’s hair, and Kaga keeps his hands on Tsutsui’s bottom. They’re panting like they’ve been running in a race, and they’re both hard.

“Kaga,” Tsutsui gasps. “We should… we should….”

“Hmm,” Kaga replies, finally, unwillingly, releasing Tsutsui despite his obvious need. “Let’s hurry up and get out of here, then, before I change my mind.”

They have to wait a few minutes, anyway, for Tsutsui to fix his uniform and for both of their erections to go away.

When they do leave the school grounds, the first thing Kaga does is light up. Tsutsui sighs, but doesn’t comment – even if he does give Kaga a disapproving glance.

“Why do I keep hanging around you?” he asks, swearing that if Kaga brings up things like kisses and making love and having his back scrubbed _he is going to turn around and leave_.

Kaga smirks at him and shrugs. “Better the Devil you know, right?”

It’s so silly, Tsutsui actually laughs.


End file.
